Mikiley Cubed
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: Three short Mikiley stories I wrote. :  I guess you could call em drabbles, I don't know... Femslash, Miley/Mikayla :D


"Oh, crap!" Miley hissed. She was currently tearing her room apart, searching for a very special item. Shirts, pants, socks, and shoes were scattered all around the floor. "Dang it, where is it? Where is it?" She let out a frustrated growl and looked down.

"Miley, relax." Lily said. She was sitting on the bed, trying not to get hit with anything that got kicked or thrown up in the ruckus. "I'm sure you just put it down on the counter or something. You'll find it, relax."

"You don't understand, Lily." Miley sighed, sitting on the bed beside her. "I had that necklace _custom made _for Mikayla. It has my birthstone and her birthstone on in the shape of a heart. It was supposed to be her anniversary gift and now I can't find it!"

"You act like you're married or something. . ." Lily murmured. "You're only 18. . . and anniversaries aren't that big of a deal anyway, right? I'm sure Mikayla forgot about it-"

"Trust me, Micky wouldn't forget our anniversary." Miley said. "And she'll be expecting something amazing after I bragged about getting her the best prestent ever!"

"Well, you can just get her something else. What's your anniversary date?"

"_Today,_ Lillian!" Miley frowned. Lily's face fell ten feet.

"Oh. . ." was all she said.

"Yeah, 'oh', Lily." Miley huffed. "And she's gonna be here any minute now!" She groaned and put her right hand on her forehead. "I am epicly screwed."

"No, you're not, Miley." Lily comforted her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Mikayla-"

"Is here, Darlings!" Mikayla laughed, coming through the door with a hand behind her back. Miley's head shot up.

"Hey, Lily." Mikayla smiled. She took a couple steps in and kissed Miley's cheek. "Hey, Gorgeous." Miley sprang to her feet infront of Mikayla.

"M-Mikayla?" she stuttered nervously. "I wasn't ex-expecting you until later." Mikayla was only half-listening; she was looking at the mess the other brunette had just created.

"What happened, Baby?" she asked in a chuckle. "Did a twister come through here?"

"Yeah, Hurricane Miley." Lily muttered. Miley shot Lily a glare and the blonde grew silent. Mikayla missed the gesture and offered a smile to both girls.

"So, what's on the agenda for our 3rd anniversary date?" she asked Miley. "I wanna make today really special." Lily rose from her spot on the bed and started out.

"I should probably leave you two alone." she said, sharing a quick glance with Mikayla. She looked back at Miley. "You guys have fun." She closed the bedroom door behind her as she left. Mikayla, with one hand still behind her back, walked into Miley and gave her a proper kiss, full on the lips. Miley wrapped her arms around the slightly older girl's neck and found her self smiling into the embrace. Mikayla pulled back first, but kept her forehead pressed against her girlfriend's.

"Happy anniversary, Miles." she whispered, grabbing Miley's hand with her free one. Miley easily slipped her fingers between Mikayla's.

"Happy anniversary." Miley repeated, giving the raven-haired's hand a loving squeeze. They straightened up, but kept their fingers twined. The brunette took a baby step back and sighed, "Mick, I have something to tell you." Mikayla looked her love over once and smiled.

"I love you, too." Mikayla said, guessing at Miley's next sentence. Miley gave her a coy giggle in return.

"You know I love you, Micky." she replied softly. "I have something else to tell you."

"Is it about the 'super amazing most awesomest gift ever' my beloved girlfriend got me?" Mikayla smiled. Miley looked down, briefly embarassed, and tried to form an answer that sounded better than "I lost it".

"Yeah, it is. . ." she began. "Mikayla, I-"

"Wait!" Mikayla interjected, spooking Miley a bit. "I'm sorry, Miles but I wanted to give you something first. Here-" She freed her hand from the southerner's grasp and motioned to the bed. "Sit, please." Miley cut her a curious look.

"What are you up to, Marshall?" she asked. Mikayla shook her head.

"It's nothing bad, I promise." she said quickly. "I-It's just. . ." Her voice dropped down, just above a whisper. "I got you something special and I have to give it to you now. R-Right now." Miley didn't question her. She knew Mikayla wasn't one to be shy _or_ quiet, except when she was nervous or scared. The brunette sat on her bed and Mikayla followed her, one arm still behind her back.

"Miley-" she began. There was a pause. "Miley, 3 years ago today I asked you to be my girlfriend-" She smiled fondly. "And because you said yes, it was the best day of my life. My heart beats for you, _only_ you, and it's been that way since the the day we met." Miley smiled.

"Micky-" she began.

"You're gorgeous." Mikayla continued without stopping. "Every inch of you is beautiful, inside and out. You're an amazing person with a stunning personality. You're sweet and loving and caring. . . you make me a better person, too. You've taught me a lot about love and even more about myself. I couldn't imagine life without you. . . and I hope I never have to-" She took a shallow breath and let it out slowly.

"Miley, c-close your eyes." she instructed nervously. Miley did as she was told and eagerly awaited Mikayla's next move. SHe heard her girlfriend move and a soft voice say:

"Open your eyes, Baby." Miley did. Mikayla was bent down on one knee in front of her, holding a fuzzy pink teddy bear with a white ribbon around it's neck in Miley's lap.

"I love you." were the 3 simple words that came out of Mikayla's mouth. Now, Miley was happy to recieve gifts from her girlfriend and this was no exception, even though she was expecting a little more after that speech. Pink was Miley's favorite color and she loved teddy bears.

"I love you, too." she smiled. "And this is perfec-" The word died in her throat when she caught sight of the bear's ribbon. It was tied in a bow around the front and in one of the loops, a silver ring hung loosely. Miley undid the bow and slid the ring off, into her hand.

It was an engagement ring. Miley gasped and stared at it in awe. Mikayla took the ring and held it carefully between her fingers, presenting it to her girlfriend.

"Miley Ray Stewart, I love you-" Mikayla started.

"Yes." Miley cut in.

"And I can't stand the thought of us apart. I always want to you to be mine and I always want to be yours-"

"Yes." Miley said again.

"So. . . will you marry me and be mine forever?" She looked up at Miley with hope in her eyes as Miley looked down with tears in hers.

"Yes!" Miley exclaimed. Mikayla smiled and slipped the silver band onto her future wife's ring finger. She barely had enough time to stand before Miley tacked her in a happy hug, landing both of them on the floor. Mikayla ended up on her back, assaulted with barrage of joy-filled kisses.

"I take it you like your present, then?" Mikayla joked as Miley pulled back. Miley smiled and gave Mikayla another kiss.

"You're amazing, Mikayla." she gushed. She smiled coyly. "Now I feel a little worse about losing your present. . .it wouldn't have compared to yours anyway." Mikayla giggled and sat up. Miley sat beside her.

"What's so funny?" Miley asked.

"You already gave me the best present anyone could ever give me." Mikayla smiled. She kissed Miley's cheek. "And she's just what I always wanted." Miley smiled back and looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Happy anniversary, Beautiful." Miley said as she looked back up.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Marshall." Mikayla smiled back.

**.oOo.**

"Oh, god. . ." Mikayla groaned, turning over in bed. Her peaceful slumber was disrupted by a familiar wail. "Annie's up again." She lifted her head and let out a yawn. "Mmm. . . Baby, what time is it?"

"I don't know, but it's your turn." Miley replied, half-awake, nuzzling her face into her pillow.

"But I put her to sleep last time!" Mikayla whisper-whined back.

"No, you said you were gonna take care of her and your cute little ass fell asleep before you got out of bed." Miley corrected. Mikayla was silent for a moment.

"My cute little tired ass." she argued weakly. "I've got work tomorrow, Honey; I gotta get some sleep."

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Miley sighed. "Go. Now. Your daughter's calling for you." Mikayla groaned and rose slowly, grumbling a "Fine, fine, you win." as she did so. She walked out of her and her wife's bedroom across the hall into their 10 month old's nursery. A dark-haired, disgruntled infant was stirring in a pink crib, crying in protest. In protest to what? Who knows.

"Hey, Pumpkin." Mikayla cooed, approaching the child. Little Annie kept crying.

"Come here." Mikayla picked the child up and held her close. "Shh. . . shh. . . shh-hey Pumpkin, take it easy." She bounced her baby gently and rubbed her back.

"You want Mommy to get you a bottle?" she asked. Annie struggled in the older female's grasp and cried even harder.

"A simple 'no' would be fine, Honey." Mikayla chuckled. She kissed the top of the little girl's head. "Let's sit in the rocking chair for a while, huh?" She made her way over to the rocking chair in the far right corner of the room. She sat down and let out a sigh. Annie threw another fit and tried to jump out of Mikayla's lap.

"Well, you're all upset today." Mikayla frowned, tightening her grip on her child. "Maybe this is why Miley says I shouldn't give you Kool Aid instead of apple juice. . ."

"Nooo!" Annie whined, putting her right hand in her mouth.

"Okay, okay, fine. Gosh, you don't have to yell at me." Mikayla sighed. "You're just like Miley, you won't quit 'til you get what you want. . ." Annie said something, but it was mumbled by her fingers.

"Well, we're gonna be here for a while." Mikayla laughed. She began to rock back and forth. It took some time, but she was rewarded; Annie's crying eased to gentle sobs.

"Let's read something." Mikayla said. She turned on a standing lamp beside the rocking chair and pulled a Sleeping Beauty book from underneath the chair. This was Annie's favorite book. Mikayla began to read. . .

"Once upon a time. . ."

**..Later..**

Miley turned over and expected to snuggle into her wife's body, but was met with only matress space and pillow instead. Mikayla would normally be back by now. Miley sat up, shuffled out of bed, and made her way across the hall.

"Mikayla?" she called out. She stepped into the nursery. "Mikayla?" The dark-haired woman was fast asleep in the rocking chair; Annie was sitting in her lap, "reading" the Sleeping Beauty book upside down.

"Mama!" Annie said, looking at Miley. She put a tiny finger to her lips. "Shhhh!" She looked up at Mikayla. "Mommy sleepy." Miley started laughing and walked over to her daughter and spouse.

"Yes, Mommy _is_ sleepy." she said, picking the baby up and holding her close. Annie yawned and laid her head on Miley's shoulder.

"Mama?" the baby yawned.

"Yes, Honey?" Miley whispered, putting Annie back in her crib.

"Is Mommy Sleepy Beauty?" the baby asked. Miley chuckled and looked back at her wife briefly.

"Yes, Baby." she smiled. "Mommy's _my_ sleeping beauty. Nightie-night." Annie grinned at this and drifted off to sleep. Miley walked over to Mikayla and knelt down so that they met on eye-level. She reached out to touch her, but Mikayla lifted her head before she could do it.

"So, I'm your Sleeping Beauty?" she asked with a tired grin. Miley kissed her head and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course you are." she said. "Now go back to sleep, Babe." Mikayla pulled Miley into her lap and Miley giggled as she went down.

"Stay with me?" Mikayla mumbled, kissing her wife's neck. "I don't wanna leave Annie and I can't sleep without you near me. . ."

"Anything for my Sleeping Beauty. . ." Miley sighed happily, leaning into Mikayla.

**.oOo.**

"Ready?" Miley asked. We were standing at the club entrance, arms linked.

"Of course, Love." I answered with a smile. She smiled back and we walked in. I tried to take a look around, but Miley immediately pulled me to the bar. She sat down and I took a seat next to her. I didn't order anything because I was driving us back to our apartment tonight. . . well, that and I couldn't stop staring at Miley. She was wearing a beautiful sparkling strapless black dress that hugged her every curve the right way. Everyday I wonder how I got so lucky. She smiled at me after finishing her first martini and leaned over to kiss my ear. I love it when she does that.

"Hey, Sexy." she purred, making me giggle. "You wanna dance?" She pulled back and laid her arm across the bar; I smirked.

"I don't know. My girlfriend gets _really_ jealous." I said jokingly. I put my hand over hers. "And she gets even more jealous when pretty girls come and talk to me." Miley smiled and got out of her seat. I thought she was leaving, but she moved over to me and sat in my lap.

"So you think I'm pretty?" she asked, leaning into me and batting her eyes as she said the last word.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me." I said honestly, putting my hand on her knee. "Saying you're absolutely perfect is an understatement." My girlfriend blushed and grinned bashfully. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Now I _really_ want you to dance with me." she said coyly. I chuckled and held her close to me.

"But what about my girlfriend?" I joked. Miley's head popped up and she rolled her eyes at me playfully.

"Screw her, _I'm_ the beautiful one!" she smiled. She kissed me full on the lips and we took our sweet time pulling apart. When air became an issue, I pulled back first and took a breath. I looked at Miley and chuckled.

"Screw her, huh?" I smirked. "You know, I think she'd like that." Miley hit my arm with a wide grin, downing another martini that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Well, maybe she would." she murmured, grabbing my face and pulling me in for another kiss. Ha, I like it when she drinks. . .

* * *

**This is some just odds and ends of Mikiley :) Review, plz! I love this couple 3**


End file.
